Kat/Wolfsong
"I whined, looking at my friends. It was an unbearable weight to have...someone save your life. In my whole life, I'll remember that fact and cherish it...but what if they use it against me?" -Kat, Fires of BlogClan Kat is cream-and-brown she-cat with dark blue eyes. She is a Ragdoll Himalayan mix, with a white chin and one white paw one chocolate-colored legs. She is an average height, only a slight bit taller. She has a pink nose with some specks of brown. She has a feathered tail and legs. She wears a pink collar from moons ago, when, in Trailing Stars, she ventures off to become a kittypet. The bell was ripped off, symbolizing her loyalty to her Clan. Personality Kat loves to goof around and is often first to crack a joke. She has a quiet nature around strangers, but warms up to them with time. She is fiercely loyal to friends, yet aloof with cats that are not very friendly. With strangers, enemies, or mean people she is sarcastic and often funny with comebacks. She is self-conscious at times. She does not often hunt on a patrol--more often she hunts with close friends or alone. Kat favors fishing, although she is not good at it, is easier than catching other kinds of prey. Often believes she is socially awkward at times, Kat likes to speak with similes, almost in a poetic fashion. She does not have a strong belief in StarClan. On the Blog On the Blog, Kat does many, many fan-art contributions. She also makes fanfictions such as The New Sun. ("D'aw, someone talked about me!" :) ) Kat has been on the blog as of May 16, 2012. She is known for appreciating dogs much more than cats, performing events such as making dogs her Gravatars. Kat's favorite character is Littlecloud and ships LittleXCinder. On the blog, she is very friendly and outgoing, but she can be solemn when she wants to. In several fanfictions, Kat is depicted as a confused, paranoid she-cat, who is afraid that her friends will immediately stab her in the back. She is also depicted as a shy, timid, gentle, wise she-cat, who doesn't care what anybody thinks of her. Trivia *She makes fantastic art and fanfiction. *She loved her principal's dog, Emilee, as if she were her own. She was one of Kat's best friends *Kat is three letters of her real name, it's her nickname. *She has a dog named Finn. *She has been shipped with Hazelburrow. Character (in Trailing Stars) Kat is the best friend of Leafpaw, sticking to her side ever since they were turned into the cats, as well as entering the camp together when they were found by a patrol. She is very close to Copperclaw and Rainsong, but has many other close friends in BlogClan, such as ShiveringRose, Selena, and Shimmerwing. She likes to be involved with events and help lead when needed. Kat is also sarcastic but tries to be very funny, lightening the mood. She is one of the few, perhaps only that remembers her name as a human, due to not accepting her warrior name. She longs to become a kittypet, where everything is so much easier. In Roleplay Kat tries to go on the roleplay site when she can. She has a few characters, a lot less than other people, and not as many comments. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130518185240/blogclan/images/1/1b/FinneganDog.jpgKat's 3 Year Old Cockapoo, Finnegan (Finn)Added by Katwolfie Traling StarsEdit As of yet, Kat does not appear in Trailing stars. Fan Fictions Kat loves to write Fan Fictions. The following are developing stories and a short synopsis about them. The New Sun When writing The New Sun, Kat strived to include both complex characters and a mysterious plot. It is featured eight moons after the events in The Last Hope. Cinderheart and Lionblaze had five kits. The fursonas are two of the kits--Sunpaw and Spottedpaw--as well as the medicine cat apprentice, Amberpaw. A puzzling scent of rogues is being left on the borders between territories, later to be discovered as SolClan. Sunpaw fights truth and his own self as he struggles through joining the enemies. A Shattered Prophecy A Shattered Prophecy tried to have an anti cookie-cutter plot. Kat tried to achieve confusing characters. It involves a newly made warrior, Sageflower, when her Clan called AshClan is weakening with every hour. Foxstar and her deputy are killed at the same time, leaving a harsh fight for dominance. When the counted-out Sageflower wins, her untrusting Clan is startled with the kit rumored to be an enemy. An Unnamed BlogClan Fiction Kat decided to write a Fan Fiction about her own "Clan," including blog members such as Copperclaw, Cakestar, Leafpaw, and Rainsong. It is in first-person. It speaks of a new Clan bordering BlogClan called FlameClan, with a rogue called Flame leading. Kat's friend-enemy Fallenwolf, formerly Fall, a loner that attacked and drove her into Twolegplace when the Clan first started, grows closer to her...with good reason. He later becomes scarily odd...and aggressive. Kat fights herself and friends to save her cousin as well as her Clan. The Fan Fiction was finished May 19th, 2013, with its final chapter. Fires of BlogClan In ''Fires of BlogClan, ''Kat is traumatized by a dream that all of her friends will betray her. She cannot wake up for the next few nights--it takes Dawnmist and many of her friends to splash water on her and call. Dawnmist insists that Kat talk to her about the dream, but Kat objects. That leaves Kat angry. She and Copperclaw leave to hunt fish but instead run into a bear. A rogue named Sage saves them. As Kat gets to know Sage, she discovers that he was accused of the murder of a rogue pack's parents. Kat struggles to trust him and tries to find the mystery murderer. Kat, in real life, is the cousin and best friend of Leafpaw. She spends her time training her dog or writing. She has a comical personal Zorro.png|Zorro, by Kat 149766_51e06b7586a34.png|A Cat, by Kat :P 180px-BeauceronART.png|Beauceron, by Kat 180px-Fall_edited-1.png|Fall, by Kat 180px-Kar.png|Kar, by Kat 180px-Koga.png|Koga, by Kat 180px-WolfandShadow.png|Wolf and Shadow, by Kat 220px-Mydigimon.png|Digimon, by Kat BlogClan's Rising cover.jpg|BlogClan's Rising, by Kat The Facedown.jpg|The Facedown, by Sara Graystar.jpg|Graystar, by Kat Sunpaw and Sol.jpg|Sunpaw and Sol, by Kat Spottedfall.jpg|Spottedfall, by Kat Spottedleaf and Mapleshade.jpg|Spottedleaf and Mapleshade, by Kat spottedleaf-copy.jpg|Spottedleaf, by Kat doubledead Spottedleaf.jpg|Spottedleaf in the Afterlife, by Kat Icekit.jpg|Icekit, by Kat sitting-by-the-river.png|Sitting by the River, by Kat silverstream-sad.png|Silverstream's Grief, by Kat cinderpelt-smiley-face.png|Cinderpelt, by Kat briar-long-tree.png|Loss in Ways More Than One, by Kat crookedkit.png|Crookedkit, by Kat amberpaw-and-oakkit.png|Amberpaw and Oakkit., by Kat winterrose-by-kat.jpg|WinterRose, by Kat sashabykat.png|Sasha, by Kat journey-of-darknessbykat.jpg|Journey of Darkness, by Kat copperclawbykat.png|Copperclaw, by Kat kat6.jpg|Heathertail, by Kat kat5.jpg|Jayfeather, by Kat kat4.jpg|Echoleaf, by Kat kat3.jpg|Copperclaw and Breezepelt, by Kat kat2.jpg|No Air, by Kat Hawk.jpg|Hawkfrost, by Kat Wolf.png|Wolfsong, by Kat sasha-and-kits-for-selena.png|Sasha and kits, by Kat littlecloudxcinderpelt-forever.png|LittleXCinder, by Kat Leaf.png|Leafpaw, by Kat Category:Senior Warriors Category:BlogClan Cats Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team Category:She-cats